Captured
by medicusquis
Summary: Lorcan spies for the Captain aboard the Tiger and runs into trouble. Grace ends up in trouble when she is taken aboard the Blood Captain. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ BLACK HEART!
1. Chapter 1

Lorcan was in chains. He sat with his head down. Grace could see he was on the verge of tears as he sat in the dark room. A door in the corner of the room creaked open and light flooded the room. A silhouette carrying a weapon covered in spikes, walked into the room and chuckled menacingly. Then there was darkness. Grace sat up in bed with a scream. Only one minute later Lorcan sprinted into the room.

"Grace, are you all right?" Lorcan asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a dream." Grace said immediately.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" Lorcan asked with worry in his eyes.

"No, I'm sorry I woke you up. You can go back to sleep," Grace replied.

"Okay, I'll see you at dusk," Lorcan said and he left, slowly closing the door.

"No, wait!" Grace shouted after him. "I changed my mind, please don't leave me!"

Lorcan re-entered the room and sat down on the bed next to Grace. He waited patiently for Grace to begin her story.

"Oh Lorcan, it was so awful!" Grace sobbed as Lorcan grasped her hand and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It's all right, you're safe now," Lorcan replied calmly. Grace told Lorcan about her dream.

"Hmm, well let's both hope that that was nothing more than a dream. Don't worry about it." Lorcan said, but he didn't look very confident. He left and Grace laid back down in her bed. She slept restlessly for a while and then fell in to a deep sleep. She awoke with a start. Grace had had another dream, much like the one she had before. The only difference was that the dream was much more disturbing. She still clearly remembered the vivid images and shivered. She jumped out of bed and ran to find Lorcan. As she sprinted down the hallway she ran into Darcy (it was still dark outside).

"Where is Lorcan?" Grace asked somewhat frantically.

"I don't know I haven't seen him since yesterday," Darcy replied.

Grace had hurried off before Darcy had finished talking. When things got confusing Grace knew exactly who to go to; the Captain. Grace found the Captain where he always was; in his cabin.

Grace burst into the cabin almost shouting, "Where is Lorcan?"

The Captain sat at his desk and was looking at a group of papers that Grace thought were maps. He slowly looked up at Grace and said, "_Lorcan is off taking care off important business for me._"

"What kind of business?" Grace asked.

"_Not that it's any of your business, but Lorcan is doing some roll playing. He is disguised as a pirate and is going to the Pirate Academy to keep me informed about their Vampirate assassins._" The Captain's whisper filled Grace's head.

"I have to go find him," Grace informed the Captain. Usually she wouldn't be so worried, but after hearing about his mission and having the same dream about him twice in one night she was almost certain that Lorcan was in danger.

"_You can't go after him,_" the Captain informed her, "_His identity can't be revealed._"

"Okay," Grace replied, "I understand." She left the room and ran to her cabin. Grace didn't care what the Captain said, she needed to make sure Lorcan was safe. The only problem she had now was that she had no way to get to the Pirate Academy. She began packing in hopes that she would soon find a way to the Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorcan swam through the Pirate Academy Arch. Under the cover of darkness he put on his costume; a pair of pants and a shirt that were Connor's, which he had gotten from Grace, a pair of glasses, and finally he pulled a knife out of his pocket and with one quick slice, he cut his hair. He sat down under a tree with a fountain in front of it and waited. He couldn't just walk in in the middle of the night. He pulled out a pocket version of _The Secret Garden _and began to read.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm so excited!" declared Jasmine, "I really miss the Pirate Academy and some of my friends there."

"Remind me again why we're going back," Jacoby asked with confusion.

"Cheng Li is looking for new recruits," Connor told Jacoby.

"Okay everybody," Cheng Li declared, "as you know, we are headed back to the Pirate Academy to get some more Vampirate killers." Cheng Li's eyes glowed with a fire Connor had never seen before as she said the last two words (not literally). "Now don't get too at home at the Academy because remember, we're just going to get new recruits and then leave again."

"Aye, aye, Captain," the crew said in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

Lorcan knocked on the Commodore's office door.

"Come in," a powerful voice boomed. Lorcan entered. "How can I help you?" the man behind the desk asked.

"I'm a new student at the Academy," Lorcan answered, "I don't have a room yet."

"Room 108 is vacant, you may have it," he said handing Lorcan the key.

Lorcan walked slowly down the hallway, concentrating hard on finding his room. When he finally found it he sat down on the bed and pulled out a small crumpled piece of paper. It was a picture of Grace.

"Oh Grace, I miss you so much. I hope your okay." Lorcan whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Knock! Knock! Grace hurried to the door of her cabin and opened it.

"Grace," Darcy's smiling face greeted her, "the Captain would like to see you in his cabin." Grace followed Darcy to the Captain's cabin. "Captain, Grace is here," Darcy said softly after knocking.

_"Enter,"_ the Captain rasped. Grace walked into the room and stood in front of the Captain.

_"Grace, I have asked you to come here because I am aware of your plans to find Lorcan. I realize that this is important to you, so I won't stop you. I have already told you the dangers of visiting him. Our ship will be passing the Diablo at noon tomorrow and you can have them take you were your going. That is the only help I can give you." _He told Grace, sounding slightly irritated.

The next day at 11:45 Grace waited anxiously on the deck of the_ Nocturne_ for the _Diablo_. She still could not see even a sail of the other ship on the horizon. _What if the Captain was wrong? What if something happened to Lorcan before she could get to him? _Then a sudden wave of relief washed over Grace because there, in the distance, was a ship. It seemed larger than she remembered it, but she hadn't seen it in years, so she was probably mistaken. The ship didn't seem to be getting any closer. A small boat rowed towards the _Nocturne_. Were they coming for Grace? Had the Captain contacted them and asked them to pick her up? Suddenly the boat tipped over. After at least a minute neither of the pirates had come back up. Grace feared that they might drown, so she jumped in to save them. Within a minute Grace was grabbed by a pair of hands and was put into the flipped boat. Shortly after, two figures climbed in with her. They weren't from the _Diablo_.

"Hello, Grace," Grace's former friend said, "Your father will be glad to see you again," he sneered.

Grace sat paralyzed with fear as she stared at Johnny and Jez.

At exactly 12:00 the _Diablo _passed the _Nocturne, _but Grace wasn't there to board it.


	6. Chapter 6

Lorcan was tired of sitting in his cabin. Boredom and loneliness were beginning to overwhelm him. When darkness finally came, Lorcan left his room and began walking down the hall. On his way he passed a bulletin board. Since he didn't really know where he was going or what he would do when he got there, he decided to read the many colorful flyers hanging on the board. There were a few flyers for lost swords, one advertising a captain's race, and a couple of academy schedules. Then one flyer caught his eye:

_Recruits needed_

_Come be a member of the _Tiger

_Already a pirate legend_

_Contact Cheng Li _

_Rom 815_

Lorcan's opportunity had arrived.

The next day Lorcan stood in a line up with about 20 other pirates. Cheng Li walked up and down the line, carefully inspecting each applicant for her crew and occasionally asking some of them to perform small tasks to see if they were useful. Lorcan hoped he would be chosen, because if he wasn't, he couldn't carry out his mission. As he stood silently, he scanned Cheng Li's current crew members. None of them were familiar, but then his eyes made contact with a pair of emerald green eyes. Connor Tempest. In the back of his mind he had always known that Connor was part of this crew, but it hadn't really registered until now. He and Connor had only met three or four times before, but Connor would definitely recognize him if his disguise wasn't good enough. He quickly averted his gaze to avoid making eye contact.

"I have made my decisions," Cheng Li suddenly said, "It was definitely a difficult decision, but after due consideration I have chosen ten of you. If you hear your name please come forward. Jack Russel, George Anerton…"she continued to announce and ended with, "Emily Lowe, and last, but not least Lance Furnray." At first Lorcan didn't notice, but then he remembered that he had assumed the name of Lance Furnray and he sighed with relief.


	7. Chapter 7

"We did a good job didn't we, Stukeley," Johnny said with a smug grin.

"We sure did," Stukeley replied.

"You can't keep me here, someone will save me, they always do." Grace protested.

"Well, this time you won't be so lucky," Johnny sneered as he put a piece of duck tape over Grace's mouth, "Your lucky your dad won't let us kill you." Grace began to cry.

Within a few minutes they had reached the _Blood Captain _and they climbed onto the ship.

"Hey Capìtan, we found your daughter. We didn't put a ding on her!" Johnny reported to Sidorio.

"Good," said the captain, "now I just need to come up with a plan of how to escape this school for good. AHHAH! Here's the plan…


End file.
